csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-7
:For original version, see FN Minimi / M249. The SKULL-7 or M249EX ('''M249 Ex'tra Magazine)'' is a machine gun built by the Rex Research Institute in Counter-Strike Online based on the FN Minimi/M249. Overview Skull-7 is a belt-fed, anti-zombie machine gun that fires 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie cartridge. To improve its accuracy in mid to long range combat, it is designed based on a structure that can reduce recoil while firing. Although the special bullets inflict critical damage to zombies with its high penetration rate, it is heavy and has low rate of fire. Advantages *High damage to both human and zombies *High magazine capacity *High ammunition reserve *Equipped with a usable scope for middle range engagement *Better accuracy when zoomed *Positive spray pattern *Short reload time for a machine gun *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive in match *Heavy weight *Expensive ammunition *Lower rate of fire when scoped Official description An anti-zombie variant of the FN Minimi, Skull-7 is fed with 120 rounds of 5.56×45mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It does higher damage to zombies and has high stun power. However, this weapon has low rate of fire and is quite heavy to carry around in battle. Tips Tactics *Wait for the zombies to get nearby to fire accurately. Otherwise, use the scope to engage medium and/to long range enemies. *When you're going to reload SKULL-7, Change to Secondary Weapon and escape to other area while you're shooting the Zombie with your Secondary Weapon, work best with Dual Infinity. *Try to get to near the Zombie while using SKULL-7 as it has a higher chance of performing headshot. Counters *Charge Skull-7 user while he/she is reloading. *Avoid direct combat with the user because 120 rounds of Skull-7 can inflict 2640 ~ 10860HP of damage to a zombie! Events Singapore/Malaysia This weapon was released alongside with Chaos from 8 ~ 21 September 2011. Code Box was also introduced. This weapon was on resale June 20 ~ July 4, 2012 alongside with Blaze Indonesia This weapon was released alongside with Last Clue on December 21, 2011. Thailand This weapon was released alongside with Dead End on February 14, 2013. There was a resale on 1 August 2013 alongside with Skull-9 and Toxicity Comparison to M249 Positive *Higher damage to (+2) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher reserve ammunition (+20) *Usable scope Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same weight (14% speed reduction) Negative *Obtainable during events only *More expensive (+$3250) *More expensive ammunition ($200 per 30 rounds) Comparison to Balrog-VII Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher penetration power Neutral *Same damage to humans (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) Negative *Heavier (+2%) *No explosive ammunition Gallery Skull7 draw.jpg|Skull-7 being drawn m249ex viewmodel.png|View model m249ex1.gif|Shoot and reload animations m249ex worldmodel.png|World model m249ex shopmodel.png|Shop model m249ex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Skull7_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M249ex_promo2.jpg|Ditto, resale SK7.jpg|Thailand Skull-7 Poster File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Skull7_softcopy.jpg|Softcopy 548043_395431527154834_328440854_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Did you own the Skull-7 right now? Yes No Trivia *This is the first weapon in game which chambered with 5.56mm anti-zombie rounds. *It is a fictional weapon but in real life, the original version of FN Minimi has an attachable scope. *There is a skull painting face on the ammunition box. *This weapon is the ideal weapon for zombie hunting in Zombie Mods due to its high damage against zombies and its high magazine capacity. *There is a "KS-501" print on the weapon body. External links *M249 at Wikipedia *FN Minimi at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:5.56 az users Category:Skull series Category:Belgian weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes